


Just A Little Crush

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Human Caroline, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline feels awful about it, really, but she can't help that Elena's aunt is so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'crush' at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Crush by Jennifer Paige.

“Hi Elena,” Caroline said leaning around the door, trying to look past her. “Is it just you or...”

Elena shook her head. “Jenna's in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” Caroline replied, trying to maintain an air of disappointment as she followed Elena to the kitchen but she couldn’t help grinning when Elena’s back was turned. 

She felt terrible, for the leap her heart gave when Elena said Jenna's name, she truly did. But she couldn't help it; legal guardians had no right to be that hot. It would be like Elena fancying her dad but no matter how many times Caroline told herself to stop, she couldn't.

“Hi Jenna! I bought pie. Well, I bought an apple pie slice from that little stall in town...” She took a breath, Jenna's overwhelmed look telling her she was babbling. “Doesn't matter, it's stupid and it's probably cold now.”

“No, no, it's lovely, thank you,” Jenna said, taking it gratefully. “We can have it for pudding. Dinner’s nearly ready. Well... take out’s nearly here.”

Caroline leaned over the counter seductively, or tried to at least. “I _love_ take out.”

“Good,” Jenna said, innocently brushing Caroline’s shoulder as went to get the door, making her blush like it was the most intimate touch. “Go set the table then, girls.”

“Yes, Jenna,” Caroline said, biting her lip as watched her walk away. 

“Do you have a crush on my aunt?” Elena asked, bringing her back down to Earth.

“No,” Caroline sighed dramatically. “I think I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
